Talk:Rubi
Hello, I don't think that Rubi only comes in a corrosive flavor; mine does electric damage. Does it also do fire? 20:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Slag gun. Useful? It also comes as a slag gun. I thought the vampiric DoT thingy would be useless. I forgot I was a siren. Immolate and Blackdraft are okay at damage. Acid Cloud, Helios, Blight Phoenix, Ruin and Scorn are godly. And because they're slagged they get double damage! Happy healing! At least the first playthrough, I'tll probably suck later. I'm having fun with my immortality atm at least. Addendum: It seems like it procs from way more than just elemental DoT damage. Examples where I get healed are: *The slag gun itself. *Explosion nova shields. *Slag and explosive grenades. *The punch blast AoE from the Love Thumper *Transfusion grenades, double heal! So how was that definition established? Did someone just think it was DoT only? Was it something a developer said? Was it reverse engineered from the code? Do I just have a buggy game? Either way, I think it's a more general "healed by elemental damage dealt"; Does anyone want to crossreference their own tests? Wolfzoon (talk) 22:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) a rose by any other name the variants chart says that miss moxxi is a prefix... or thats a glitch, so the article title should just be "Rubi"? Beesafree (talk) 06:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Heal works on all damage, not only DoT Enough with this DoT heal fable. Moxxi guns heal on all damage they do. Even Grenade damage you do while wielding a Moxxi gun heals you. Rubi heals for about 12% of damage caused while SMGs and Shotgun heal only 2% of damage caused. 15:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Binary Prefix - Melee Attachment There is a variant on the chart with the Binary prefix (two shots for double ammo consumption) that doesn't show a x2 on the damage, and a melee attachment (+50 melee damage) which I would have thought would come exclusive to the Evisceration prefix? Very odd. In any case, I'm farming for an Evisceration rubi. I hope at some point, to have two of those (One slag, one shock or fire elemental) Kage No Shi (talk) 12:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : Good eyes! That's obviously synthetic-- I'm removing it. Good luck with your farm. I didn't land my own Evisceration until my thirteenth or so playthrough. Dämmerung 16:04, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ah, I thought it might have been a fake, but I didn't think someone would have the gall to post something so obviously suspicious here XD It took me about 50 reloads, but I did eventually get an Evisceration Rubi, in my least preferred flavor of Corrosive (I already had good corrosive guns). I'd have preferred shock or Slag. It works really well with the Deadly Bloom in any case, the Evisceration Rubi. Made most of DLC4 a breeze, even against mechs. The only trouble was when I was fighting Dragons...Melee zer0 sucks against flying targets. The Kings were resistant to Melee, but I managed to kill them all in a row (Died once on the first, killed him and the rest, and then died with no enemies around to second wind on XD). Handsome is resistant too, but my biggest problem there was that my friend's Deathtrap kept restoring my shield hehe. Only place I co-op'd with Zer0 in DLC4 Kage No Shi (talk) 13:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Red Light When meeting with Moxxi at Moxxi's Red Light, the holster on her hip has RUBI scrawled across it. The holster appears to be empty. It would seem they planned it that way CrawTripper (talk) 19:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Obscure Trivia Currently one of the trivia points says that any particular Rubi has a one in thirty-two chance to be generated. I don't know about anyone else, but I misread that four times before I got it. Would it also be accurate (and simpler) to say that there are thirty-two possible combinations of element and accessories? Niphanos (talk) 06:16, March 21, 2014 (UTC) You may add that but keep the math for totality, please. There actually needs a bit of revamping on gun pages stating what each prefix does but it might become redundant on pages, also that is not my area of expertise and it might be printed elsewhere. 16:08, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Breaking Objects for Health I'm not sure if anyone realized this or not, but when you damage a gas tank with Rubi, you gain health back. I never knew this until just now, when I was low on health after battle and thought "Why not try and see what happens?" I wonder what else it will heal you for hitting, or if any other Moxie weapons have this effect as well. I checked barrels as well, they also grant healing. Druindo (talk) 15:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Lootable objects will as well, such as jars in Tiny Tina's with the Grog Nozzle. I think its anything you destroy, not sure about cars though. 03:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC)